His Mutt
by xXxHitachiinxXx
Summary: KanameXZero, slight KanamexYuki : Kaname is a very selfish vampire. He doesn't just want to play with his Yuki. No, he'd like to have both for his own pleasure. But how does Zero feel about this? Especially when he receives an actual collar to wear?
1. His Feelings

Heya! I hope you like my first Vampire Knight fan fic. D I would extremely appreciate reviews, please. I need critiques. Enjoy!

Instead of sleeping through the last period of class as always, Zero Kiryu actually stayed wide awake. His Cross Academy uniform was creased while his tie was tied loosely and pulled sloppy. Zero's eyes looked bloodshot while dark circles under his eyes told everyone that he had been deprived of sleep for more than a couple days' time.

Zero relished sleep. Oh how it would be soothing to be able to shut his burning tired eyes and for multiple hours. However, thanks to the recent events, Zero couldn't sleep, not when he thought of the taboo act he had been involved in. Worst part of it was poor Zero enjoyed the certain taboo act.

That pleasurable feeling that had erupted through his body during the situation had caused him confusion and embarrassment. How could he feel so good under such circumstances?

Clearing his thoughts, Zero let himself somewhat relax, listening to the soft snoring of his partner, Yuki Cross. Yuki Cross was such a handful to him, especially when she bade him permission to drink in her sweet intoxicating blood. Although, Zero did enjoy Yuki when she was peacefully sleeping, out of the grasp of danger.

Danger. That word made him think back to the Shizuka incident and his aroused feelings when his life was saved. It was all thanks to his rival, Kaname Kuran, the president of the infamous Night Class. Zero repeatedly damned the pure blood vampire to hell a million times since the incident with Shizuka. He knew he hadn't killed her. He knew all too well that it had been Kaname who had drank her tainted blood and rid her of life.

It wasn't as if he weren't grateful that Kaname massacred her. He wanted the bitch who had slain his parents and transformed him into a bloodthirsty monster Nevertheless, why had Kaname done that? The speculation on Kaname's motive sometimes raked at his mind.

Kaname Kuran would always be his enemy no matter what.

Right?

That sudden thought stung his mind painfully, repetitiously whispered in his own mind.

Yuki frowned, noticing for a few days now that Zero, her partner and friend, was acting so strangely. It seemed as if someone had zapped the soul from his body, leaving Zero as an empty shell. They both stood silently in front of the crowd of girls from the Day Class just as the infamous seductive Night Class walked out of their dorm.

"Zero?" Yuki spoke up quietly.

"What?" He answered, looking down at her.

"Are you…" She started before biting her lip.

"What?" Zero narrowed his eyes, growling with annoyance.

"Are you….possibly…a zombie?"

"Wow," He shook his head in the disbelief of her sudden question. "You're being ridiculous."

"Kama-sama!" Girls yelled excitedly. "Idol-sama! Kain-sama!" The infatuated high school girls jumped up and down, drooled, screamed, and most importantly to the two protagonists, pushed violently up against them, wanting the seductive calm boys in the Night Class.

"Aaaaaaah!" Yuki stumbled, falling away from the crowd. Her knees buckled, falling onto the razor-sharp dry grass.

Kaname frowned, watching as his dear girl ended up on the ground. Gracefully, he walked over to her and picked her up by her waist, lifting her up into his arms. "Are you alright, Yuki? Those girls just don't have any manners, do they?" He whispered, still frowning.

"It's alright, Kaname-sama. Really. They just wanted to see you. That's all…." Yuki managed a faint smile. "I wanted to see you, too…."

"Get the hell to class, Kaname," Zero growled gutturally, aiming his _Bloody Rose_ at Kaname.

"Put your gun away, Zero. That isn't some toy to play around with…." Kaname cracked a smirk upon his soft lips.

"I do not play games, Kaname," Zero frowned, not quite putting away his special vampire gun. The chains clinked together as he lower his gun slightly.

"I see. Well, you had better behave. I can't have you both in trouble." Kaname smirked evilly, as if he were the only one in on some inside joke.

"You aren't my mother, Kaname." Zero glared hatefully at Kaname. How could he have thought before that his feelings for such a bossy arrogant vampire change for the better?

It wouldn't matter if Kaname saved his life. In truth, Zero didn't really give a damn if he lived or died. Death might have been a much better choice, it now seemed. That had been one reason why he had given Yuki a gun to kill him with if he ever turned on her. Of course, now thanks to Kaname Kuran, most likely it would not happen. No more need to worry or ponder the subject of his death or Yuki's.

"I never said I was, Kiryu. I couldn't be your mother. She's dead and I lack the female reproductive system." He smiled coldly, keeping his eyes on Zero.

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed." Zero grunted. Sarcasm dripped venomously from each word said. "Get back to class, Kaname. I'm not afraid to shoot, you know."

"Fine, fine," Kaname laughed, clearly enjoying himself. "Enjoy the freedom you have while you can." He kissed Yuki's forehead and bid her goodbye before gracefully striding over back to his Night Class.


	2. His Confession

Thank you so much for the review so far. I'm very happy that you all like my first Vampire Knight story so far. I will be updating as fast as I can for you all. Again, thank you so much and I hope to hear from you all again. Reviews are greatly appreciated. It brings a smile to my face and makes me want to write more. XD

Zero stood there, utterly stunned. What exactly had that bastard meant by 'Enjoy your freedom while you can'? To his deep distain, he found himself blushing slightly. His cheeks burned with an uncomfortable warmth. What was with him? Did anyone understand his confusing passionate feelings? The thought made him feel really alone. There was barely anyone to talk to about this. Headmaster Cross was a good person and all, but he could be annoying. In addition, Cross seemed to be the type to blabber off without actually meaning to. The only friend he had was Yuki Cross.

Would he be able to confine in the girl? Zero could almost hope so. That was all poor Zero could depend upon.

Hope.

"Yuki?" Zero knocked on the bathroom door twice, awaiting a response from her. He was hoping he would now have the will to express his feelings to her. The bemusement inside him was eating at his mind, deteriorating his choices, thoughts, feelings, and decisions.

"Yes?" Yuki opened up the bathroom door, only wearing a cream-colored towel wrapped around her petite body. Her dark brown hair was dripping wet. Droplets spilt from that jagged brown hair of hers. Yuki's towel was pulled around loosely. In result, the poor strength on the towel to her body shown off much of her flesh and breast. Zero could barely keep his cool. His eyes fought to travel lower than her face. He greatly stressed himself not be perverse to his only friend, Yuki. The same heat that burned during the taboo act was igniting once again. Ah, the horrid taboo act that caused too much stress. Too much thinking put into the event.

The act where a pure blood, like Kaname, feed and was feed from a low level vampire.

What was Zero feeling now as he had before? Lust? Desire?

"Yuki…" Zero growled, "Please, for the sake of sanity, put on some damn clothes. You're not some whore…" He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Oh…" Yuki flushed, realizing what she was wearing or the lack of clothing she had on her. Yuki slammed the door shut, set on getting changed into a more suitable appropriate attire. She chose her black-and-red uniform.

"Yuki…" Zero looked at her helplessly as they both sat close together on the left side of her small bed.

"Wow, Zero. Is that your frequent saying of the day? My name? My, my. Aren't I special or what?" Yuki grinned, awaiting his usual remark.

"Yuki…" Zero hung his head with a long tiring sigh.

Yuki frowned deeply. This didn't sound like the normal Zero. What in the hell was wrong with him these past few weeks? This worried poor Yuki. Zero was almost like nii-san. Of course she had that visual after living with him and her foster father, Headmaster Cross.

She sadly noted the dark rings under his eyes, glowing a darkish purple. Her eyebrows rose up in concern and her eyes widened. What he needed was a good sleep. Right after he explained himself, obviously. Yuki nodded at her decision. Even after his protests that would surly come, she'd let him drink her fresh blood and then rest in her bed.

"Spit it out already!" Yuki accidentally yelled at him, demanding to know what point or problem Zero was trying to get across.

"I think I'm lusting…..a guy." Zero muttered just as a knock came from the other side of her door.


	3. His Letter

Another short chapter… Because I've been wanting to update. They probably will get longer during the course of the story… I'm not sure of how I want the story to flow and end. My first idea for an ending isn't what I want anymore and some new ideas may be a bit out there….. o,O Ah, well. Enjoy….

"Why hello Yuki," A grinning vain Aido smiled as Yuki pulled open the door. He poked his head into her dorm room, eyeing Zero sitting uncomfortably on the right side of her bed. Lucky him, Aido thought, letting his lewd grin spread farther. "Ah, how nice of it to see you, Zero, entertaining Yuki-chan here…"

"Don't call me that, Aido. It's just _Yuki _to you…" Yuki grumbled, crossing her arms. She wasn't in the mood to be bothered by such a flirty womanizing like Aido Hanabusa. Minutes ago, she had almost come to hear her dear friend's profound confessions. Now it was all ruined because of Aido. Of all the people to interrupt him and her, why must it have been Aido? He was too much of a teaser and very immature, in her opinion. The vampire known as "Idol" to all the lovesick human fans in the Day Class. _Idol_, Yuki wanted to snort. What a ridiculous nickname for him. What kind of idol was he? An idol for foolishness? Jeez.

"What do you want, Aido? It better be damned important or I'm slamming this door in your face…" Yuki Cross warned the vampire, narrowing her eyes at him. She did not like to be interrupted during important discussions such as the one she was having with Zero.

"Touchy, touchy. Man, did I interrupt something real important and purely exciting?" Aido smiled lewdly once more. "Maybe I can join, Yuki? We won't even have to tell Kaname-sama. It'd be a secret between us three passionate friends…. You know you've got yourself a hot body and your blood…. It smells delicious…" His eyes enveloped her, undressing her with his eyes.

"Ewww! No, Aido! Damn it, you are such a pig, did you know that?! Stop looking at my chest when I'm talking to you!" Yuki growled, stomping her foot.

"Relax, babe…" Aido winked at her. "I'm not here to fondle you…this time…" Reaching into his pocket, he takes out a folded, red-colored, oak tag paper. "This is for Zero Kiryu… From Kaname-sama himself. Now, sadly, I must bid you goodbye…" Aido licked her soft pale neck before walking off pleasantly, laughing to himself.

Disgusted by Aido licking her neck, Yuki opened the letter curious as to why Kaname-sama requested one of his trustworthy friends to hand deliver a message to Zero of all people.

Quickly, Yuki started to scan the contents of the letter before Zero would come to grab it away from her as the letter was addressed to him and not her. Therefore, it was not for her eyes to read.

_Dear Zero Kiryu,_

_Midnight tonight I will be stealing away the very freedom you relish. Try to hide away if you must but it shall not save you from myself. I have my needs to be fulfilled you msut understand. I did you a great favor, did I not? Poor Yuki doesn't have to worry about you going insane now… I wonder when she'll learn, hmm? As for playing hide-and-seek, bring it on. Darkness is my race's favorite atmosphere. Maybe a little cat and mouse will be fun. The tension will surly rise with each pace gained forward._

_---- Kaname Kuran_

Yuki stared down at the letter, clearly puzzled by the written words of her beloved Kaname-sama. Why was Kaname-sama going to steal Zero's freedom? By what means is he going to do it? What game is he going to pull by tracking Zero down? What favor had he claimed to do for Zero's favor? What was I to learn? Yuki's head was filled with all these thoughts. She closed her eyes, trying to sort things out as she felt a headache approaching.

Zero crept over to Yuki standing right over her shoulder. His eyes captured as much of the note addressed to him as he possibly could. Kaname's handwriting was too curly and fancy to truly read from behind her. Yuki also kept trying to shield away the letter from him. Why was Kaname making such attempts to screw around with him? Only when Zero asked himself that question he had not taken it literally. Oh how close his thoughts were actually to the truth behind Kaname.

"Zero…." Yuki's voice wavered.

"What….?" Zero asked, unsure of himself. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what she was about to inquire.

"What favor did Kaname-sama do to you so that I don't have to worry about you falling into insanity and blood lust….?"


	4. His Preference

Ah, I have posted the fourth chapter now. I hope to get more reviews, love, and readers! X3 I smile at all the reviews and such, as I've probably rambled on more than once. Heh, yeah… Still not sure how I'm weaving this story nor the ending… I'm going with the flow and my whim, I guess. X3 Hope it still is a good fiction so far….. Poor Zero. He is in such denial….. Yuki's silly….---Miki (moi)

Zero nervously ran a hand through his silver shaggy hair as he bit into his bottom lip with his fanged eyeteeth. The whole problem when it came down to the core was all from him being cured for Yuki's sake. "Why didn't I just kill myself first…?" He muttered under his breath so Yuki would not hear his morbid words. Never trust a damn vampire, Zero recalled his old master, Toga Yagari, saying that once. How could he have let his guard down so easily? After all those years of training with Toga, he had still let himself fail. Zero had let himself stumble into a problem he probably could not have the chance of getting out nice and clean.

In addition, what was with those annoyingly confusing emotions? Still, he hadn't voiced those out to receive some answers. That burning aching abnormal feeling in the pit of his stomach has seemed to scare him. Not a lot of things scared Zero. These emotions were about the few things he found himself fearing. Twice he had felt it. With Kaname as well as with Yuki. What was wrong with him? Was he getting sick? No, it could not be any sickness. He felt perfectly healthy. Besides, vampires weren't affected by bacteria like humans, right?

"Zero…please…answer me. I thought we had decided to stop keeping secrets from each other?" Yuki trembled. She felt oddly sick after reading that strange letter. Her head felt light and dizzy.

"Yuki-chan, I'm sorry. See, this was what I was trying to tell you earlier. Right before that son of a bitch, Aido, had to go and interrupt us with Kaname's damned letter." Zero flopped down upon her bed, trying to organize his thoughts with little to no success. "Maybe I should start from the beginning, huh?"

"That would sound pretty reasonable, Zero…" Yuki sat herself beside him on her bed. "Please continue on, then…"

"Well, a few days ago, maybe a couple of weeks ago, I went to visit Kaname. It was the night that I couldn't help but guzzle more blood than needed out of you… For your protection, Kaname told me I could drink off of his blood just that time only, which would then prolong my life from going insane and hurting you, Yuki. You actually care about what happens to me. See…I feel the same way, you know? You're like my little sister and I can't help but worry for you. In the end, I drank his pure blood. I showed Kuran submission. But what scares me the most is—" Zero stopped speaking just as he felt Yuki jump on top of him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. He felt confused by the sudden wetness appearing on his shirt. His confusion eased as he noticed that it was Yuki's doing. She was crying.

"What are you most afraid of, Zero-kun?" Yuki wept, nuzzling her head against his black uniform.

He was silent for a few minutes before proceeding, "When Kaname let me drink in his rich, sweet, pure-bred blood, it felt so _good_. I had a weird warm feeling going on below my stomach. It was a burning warmth congealing there… I don't know what's wrong with me. Am I sick? Can vampires even become sick…?"

Yuki slowly lifted her head from his uniform. Her fingers clenched the black fabric. She simply stared at him. Her lips formed a perfect small 'O'. Yuki's honey-colored eyes widened as realization dawned upon her.

"Zero, you aren't sick…" Yuki whispered, clenching the fabric of his uniform tighter.

"Why are you looking at me like that for, Yuki? Why are you whispering? If I'm not sick, then what is wrong with me?" Zero questioned her frantically.

"Nothing is wrong with you, silly," Yuki stated, giving him a faint smile.

"You are in love." She added, chuckling.

"In WHAT?! With WHO?!" Zero freaked out, shouting out unnecessarily.

"Isn't it obvious? You are in love with Kaname-same. Like I am…."

"WHAT?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS! I'm not like Headmaster Cross!" Zero yelled.

"Hey!" Yuki playfully slapped him. "That's not funny. Leave his preferences alone. But Zero, I am serious! You must be in love! Do you know what that means?"

"Pain up the ass?" Zero frowned.

"No! We're rivals for Kaname-sama's affection! Oh ho ho!" Yuki giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the giggles.

"Why am I not surprised by your reaction…?" Zero grumbled, sitting up from her bed. Yuki climbed off of him. "I just can't accept your answer. I cannot be in _love_ with _Kaname_. I'm not gay…" He mused aloud.

"Well," Yuki shrugged. "Maybe you really never knew your preference. Ah, this is what I call forbidden love…." Yuki grinned at him, poking teasingly at his ribs.

Zero kept silent. Was he really in love with the vampire rival of his? Did he want something more than Kaname's blood? Did Kaname want more from Zero than submission to his blood?


End file.
